Amy-Elizabeth Phillips
) |place_of_birth= Hausekeep, North Kuboia, Kuboia |disappeared= |status= |died= |place_of_death= |cause_of_death= |body_discovered= |resting_place= |nationality= |origin= |other_names= |residence= |occupation= Television personality, actress, rapper |years_active= 2006-present |known_for= * Being one of the "mascots" of Nick Go! * Being one of the presenters on KT |noteable_work= |height= |weight= |spouse(s)= |children= 1 }} Amy-Elizabeth Phillips (b. 22nd June, 1988), sometimes shortened to Amy-Elizabeth, born Elizabeth Phillips, is a Kuboian television personality, actress and rapper, best known as one of the later "mascots" of Nick Go! and one of the presenter on KT Her freestyle song, "Hall of Fame", went viral in 2008. Early life Elizabeth Phillips was born on 22nd June, 1988 in Hausekeep, North Kuboia, where she lived in a Jetkeep with her father, great-auntie and cousin. Her mother died when she was two years old for undisclosed reasons, causing her father to raise her as a single parent for practically her entire childhood. Elizabeth never attended school, and as such, spent most of her days as a child playing with her cousin, Denise. Elizabeth began using the nickname "Amy" as a teenager due to believing her birth name was old-fashioned. On her fourteenth birthday, in 2002, she got her name legally changed to Amy-Elizabeth. Career Amy-Elizabeth made her career debut as a co-presenter on The Nick Go Breakfast alongside Blade Holter in January 2006. She also began co-presenting KT in April that year. Allegedly, she had met Holter in late 2005 backstage during a radio show, allowing her to take on the role. She was only seventeen years old at the time. Personal life Amy-Elizabeth welcomed her first child, Emily, to the world on 1st November, 2013. At the time of Emily's birth, nobody, including Amy-Elizabeth herself, knew who the father was. A DNA test occurred on 11th July, 2014, revealing that Amy-Elizabeth's longtime friend and colleague Dan Guseo is the father. Emily mostly lives with her mother. In 2018, Amy-Elizabeth voiced her strong discontent with , further stating that "urban artists these days have no talent whatsoever". She faced backlash in the media for criticising just a few shy days after his death, though Amy-Elizabeth denied knowing about his death at the time, and apologised for her comments. Discography Studio albums * Recognise (2007) * In to Win (2008) Singles As lead artist * 2006: "Kickball" * 2007: "Keep On Dancing" (featuring Tyl Friskee) * 2007: "Until the End" (featuring ZD and Kool Teazer) * 2008: "Get It On" (featuring Typ Foyard) * 2008: "The Game" As featured artist * 2007: "Get Down on It" - King Chao featuring Amy-Elizabeth and Mask Torn * 2008: "Go In!" - DJ Kubin featuring Amy-Elizabeth and Hugh Jaoming * 2009: "Spinning Round" - Ericka Streets featuring Charlie Polister, Amy-Elizabeth and Typ Foyard * 2013: "Be Alright" - Young Slayin' featuring Amy-Elizabeth Phillips Other notable songs * 2008: "Hall of Fame" Filmography Television * The Nick Go Breakfast (2006-2010) * Nick Go! interstitials (2006-2010) * Kickstart (2006-2010) * Nick Karaoke Stars (2007) Category:1988 Category:1988 births Category:1980s Category:1980s births Category:Kuboia Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Females Category:Television presenters Category:Kuboian people Category:Actresses Category:Fictional actresses Category:Rappers Category:Fictional rappers